


David in a Dick suit is Hot

by Naar



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Vore, alright guys, and, dickvid, don't read it seriously, there is a dick suit, there is some hot frotting, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naar/pseuds/Naar
Summary: (Story inspired by my beautiful icon drawn by a dear friend of mine, along with a weird talk on discord)Today everyone needs to wear a costume, but David ends up with a dick suit. He stays in his room because he can't go see the campers like that! But someone still decided to go see him.





	David in a Dick suit is Hot

David stared at his reflection. He was suppose to help Gwen with the kids during Preston's theater camp. Everyone had a costume even the two counselors. Except Max has somehow gotten access to internet and changed his frog costume order to …. _a dick suit_.

_I can't wear that!_

 

\- David! Are you coming? Preston is already pissed off because Max never says his lines correctly and I need you to help me calm him down.

 

David rushed to the door, scared she might open it to check on him. He was in his underwear with a dick suit on his bed, he definitely didn't want Gwen to see him like that.

He couldn't tell her he'll come later, he had no costumes! And he couldn't go there wearing his usual outfit, Preston would be mad. There was only one solution.

 

\- Sorry Gwen, I... have a really bad stomachache! I can't go there with you.

 

He heard her sighed.

_Please believe me, please believe me, please please please_

 

\- I told you the milk was out-dated yet you drank it.

 

Thank goodness she bought it.

 

\- Hehe sorry, I'll give you a nice break tomorrow.

 

She chuckled.

 

\- Thanks.

 

He heard her leave, and finally relaxed when no footsteps were heard. He decided to lay in bed.

Except the dick suit was still there.

_Gosh darn it Max._

Then David heard it.

Footsteps coming closer and closer to his door. He ran to it but it was too late. Here he was, almost naked in the middle of the day in front of..

 

\- M-Mr. Campbell!!!

 

Cameron stared at him for what seems like an eternity.

Then he came in the room and closed the door still looking at David who has fallen on his knees.

He finally look somewhere else, to the bed.

To the dick suit.

 

\- Now Davey that is no appropriate outfit to meet your boss right?

 

David shook his head. Cameron grasped the suit.

 

\- Dress up Davey.

 

David grabbed the outfit, knowing he couldn't disobey him. He wasn't working with Gwen today, has lied about his sickness, and was in his underwear. Of course Mr.Campbell would want to punish him. He put on the suit. Looking at himself in his mirror again. You could only see his face and arms now. Mr.Campbell went behind him and put his thick strong arms around his waist.

 

\- I-I'm sorry Mr.Campbell.

\- It's okay Davey I'm not mad. Where are the campers?

\- With Gwen.

\- Good so it's just us now.

 

Cameron then started to move his arms up and down, strocking his body. Then touched more. His ribs, stomach, chest, back, David didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt weird.

 

\- Hm, Mr.Camp-

\- Call me Cameron.

 

David was shocked. Mr.Campbell allowed him to use his first name. He was so happy that his dear boss considered them closed enough to use a first name basis when they were alone.

 

\- C-Cameron, what are you doing?

\- Do you like it Davey?

 

The latter felt the hands touching him harder now, strocking and almost groping his body now. David started to breath more heavily, he didn't know why.

 

\- I don't know.

 

Cameron pressed his body and his back and started.. humping him. David let him do this, still trying to understand what he was feeling and why he was doing this. He felt hands stop on his chest, then fingers rubbing his nipples. He couldn't help but blush at the sensation, gasping loudly when Cameron pinched them.

Even though he still had the suit and Cameron was fully clothed, he still felt the hard bulge against his ass. His own was starting to swell as well.

 

\- Ahh Cameron.

\- How is it Davey?

\- It feels good.

 

He saw Cameron smirking in the mirror.

 

\- Do you want more?

 

David nodded. He suddenly felt Cameron push his lower back so he could bend slightly. Then the humping became faster and harder, hands grabbing his hips so strongly it'll probably leave marks.

David put his own hands on the wall, closed eyes, concentrating on breathing.

 

\- Ple-Please ah...

\- Yes Davey?

\- C-Can I take off the suit now?

\- No.

 

David whined.

 

\- Pleaaaaase.

\- Oh Davey you really want to feel more?

\- Yes yes please.

\- Begging so nicely, such a good boy for me.

\- Yes I'm a good boy. Just for you, only you.

 

David moaned as he felt the other grabbing him and pressing himself against him harder.

 

\- It makes me want to tease you Davey. Let's see how long it takes for you to become a mess.

 

Cameron continued what he was doing, but everytime David moaned or moved to feel more he stopped. David didn't know what to do. He was now painfully hard, leaking, his underwear wet and dirty, ready to come but never able to, always having his orgasm brutally interrupted. He felt Cameron's hands everywhere, almost wondering if he actually had more than two. His whole body was on fire, twitching, begging for more, for release.

 

\- Please...

\- So good Davey, are you close ?

\- I feel like I'm going crazy...

\- Alright I'll release you then.

 

David smiled. _Finally_. But his happiness was cut short as Cameron moved away competely.

 

\- Well Davey, I need to go now. I'll see you later.

 

But before he could even open the door, David grabbed his hand.

 

\- NO.

 

Cameron turned around to see David still smiling, but not his usual sweet innocent smile.

It was a scary smile that made him shivered.

 

_\- It's your fault I'm like that._

\- Davey let me go.

_\- Did you like the dick suit sir? Did you get hard seeing me in it?_

\- Davey-

_\- Did you want to fuck me in it? But I'm a dick? I'm the one doing the penetration._

 

David chuckled.

 

_\- Let me inside you now._

\- DAVEY.

 

David pushed him on the bed, then pressed the tip of his costume against Cameron's head.

 

**\- Swallow me.**

 

The last few minutes were the most painful Cameron has ever lived. David didn't stop, he continued trying to go inside him. His mouth was stretched so much it was probably dislocated. Then, after David put more and more inches of him inside him. Cameron lost consciousness. Not having to be awake as David finally was able to fit all of him inside. Not hearing him sigh of relief inside his warm body. He never woke up and David was completely broken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing ending, I know.


End file.
